


Déjà vu

by yarnwithpictures



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Trans Pearl, Trans Pearl (Steven Universe), pearlmethyst - Freeform, trans girl pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnwithpictures/pseuds/yarnwithpictures
Summary: Amethyst sees someone she thinks she knows at a gas station.





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk people aren't this coordinated or responsible in the real world but I can dream if I want

Amethyst stared.  This girl was _too_ familiar.  It was creepy.  She just couldn’t figure out where she’d seen her before.  School?  Mmm… no.  Somewhere else, then.  

The woman came down the aisle in her direction and stopped with a little unconscious head-tip of surprise.  She had noticed Amethyst staring at her from her place in the middle of the aisle with the chips.  Her head tilted down from the surprise to slight discomfort.  She looked confused and stage frightened.  Amethyst kept squinting at her.  

“Uhm… hello?” the woman tried.  

“Hhiiii…” Amethyst said suspiciously.  

“Do I have something awful on my face?”

“No, I know you from somewhere.”

The woman blinked in surprise and let herself look at Amethyst’s face for longer than a nervous glance.  An expression of deep thought slowly formed on her own.  “Oh, I- think I know you, too.”

“Where from?” Amethyst pondered.  Someone scooted past the both of them; they must have looked weird in the security cameras.  

The slight interruption seemed to snap the woman back to the present.  “Oh my goodness, we’re blocking the way,” she actually shooed Amethyst to the side with little hand motions that she felt compelled to ignore, but stepped to the side anyway.  “Do you know?” Amethyst continued.  

“Um.  No, I’m sorry, I… don’t think so.”  The woman bent inside a refrigerator shelf to get a can of tea and reemerged to find Amethyst staring at her still, her chin in her hand now.  She inched around Amethyst, who crossed her arms with a huff.  The woman looked like she was about to walk away, but turned back and motioned to the register like she wanted Amethyst to follow.  Amethyst brightened a little, picked one of the two snacks she’d been debating over, and lined up behind the woman to pay.  The woman didn’t wait for her inside the store, but went outside as Amethyst stepped up to the counter.  She payed as quickly as possible and dashed outside in case the woman changed her mind.  

She hadn’t.  The woman looked around at her when she approached her and her place around the side of the gas station store.  Amethyst waved and the woman smiled confusedly.  “Have you figured it out yet?” she asked.  

Amethyst breathed in through her nose and sighed with her lips pouted out.  “No,” she pulled her beanie out of her pocket and sat down frustratedly in the same motion.  She listened to the woman scuff her foot before she sat next to Amethyst on the edge of the curb.  Amethyst shoved her beanie on.  “This is super frustrating.  I _have_ to know.”  She turned to the woman and held her hands up next to her face with her fingers splayed out, “Quick what do I remind you of?”

The woman blinked quickly, slowly smiled, and started laughing.  “I can’t think while you’re making that face.”

Amethyst made a different but equally as distracting face, her hands still up and wiggling.  

The woman suppressed a laugh again, “Come on, do a different one.”  

Amethyst put her chin in her hand and looked boredly in the woman’s direction.  The woman pursed her lips and thought for a moment.  After a few more, her eyes changed, got duller, and then sharpened into focus again.  “Sand.”

Amethyst’s chin came up off of her hand in surprise, _“Sand?”_

“Not beach sand, desert sand.  The red stuff.”

Amethyst straightened up, _“Oh!_  Oh, I know!”

“What?” the woman looked slightly bewildered.  

“We fucked, dude.”

A still, surprised expression met her exclamation.  Suddenly, she turned red, “Wh- huh?”

“We had sex in the desert.”

The woman was very obviously bewildered by this, and was visibly trying to remember when she had ever had sex in the desert.  Amethyst, however, was smiling vaguely at her.  “You had a beard then.  It was ginger and cute.”

The woman’s ears turned red, but her expression froze in recognition instead of shock this time.  She _pap_ ped her hand against her cheek, staring at the ground beyond Amethyst’s feet.  “Ohh…” she said faintly.  She looked back up at Amethyst, her hand still on her face.  “We were really drunk.”

“Hell yeah!  That was a good roadtrip.”

“Roadtrip?”

“Yeah, it took us forever to get out there.”  Amethyst noticed the woman’s slightly fearful expression and corrected herself, “By ‘us’ I mean me and my friends, not me and you.”

The woman looked immensely relieved at not accidentally forgetting an entire road trip as well as desert sex, “Oh, good.”

Amethyst laughed and opened her chips, eyeing the woman up and down.  She was still pretty cute.  

There was a beat of silence, filled by gas station sounds like car doors shutting and people talking a distance away.  Amethyst ate a chip.  

“Did you get there from here?  Is this where you live?” Pearl asked.  

“Yeah.  I think that’s why we started talking in the first place.  Both from Delmarva,” Amethyst jazzed a hand sarcastically.  

“Oh.”  The woman rested an elbow on her knee and put her chin in her hand.  They both looked off in the same direction, thinking intently about the same thing.  

~~

Their breath fogged visibly when they were apart, but was mostly trapped between them when they were kissing.  They were on a blanket, far away from the concert and the other people.  

Pearl had been really hesitant about it- “We’re doing it on the ground?” but Amethyst had laughed and dragged her by the hand to the edge of the blanket her and her friends had abandoned earlier.  Then they had started kissing and everything up until Pearl needing to put on a condom was still a blur of kissing and gentle hair tugging and giggling.  

Amethyst was stealing kisses while Pearl figured out which side of this thing was sticky.  It took her a little longer than usual because of the beer she’d had earlier, but her hands were steady enough to roll it on pretty easily.  

“Success!” Amethyst laughed, and pulled Pearl by the lapels back on top of her.  Pearl nuzzled good-naturedly into Amethyst’s neck, and she giggled into Pearl’s ear as her fingers slid back into her hair, “You’re so scratchy.”

Pearl hummed, in too good a mood to think about how scratchy her face should or shouldn’t be, and put a hand on Amethyst’s thigh to spread her legs some more.  Amethyst gasped quietly and pulled Pearl in for a kiss to stifle the sound she made when Pearl slipped inside her.  

They breathed into each other’s mouths as Pearl rocked gently.  Amethyst’s breathing got shaky for a second.  “Okay?” Pearl panted.  

“Y-yeah,” Amethyst breathed back, the end of her word curling into a quiet, stifled moan that she pushed against Pearl’s chin.  A spike of hot pride went through the space underneath Pearl’s navel and made her jerk her hips against Amethyst’s with a grunt.  

“Aah!” Amethyst jumped and nearly pulled a few hairs out of the back of Pearl’s scalp.  

“Oo, careful,” Pearl tipped her head towards Amethyst’s hand and continued her gentle rocking.  

“Sorry,” Amethyst’s grip on Pearl’s hair loosened.  She ran her fingers through it again, making Pearl shiver.  

“Did that hurt?” Pearl mumbled.  

“No, I’m okay.”

Pearl nodded against Amethyst’s neck and she giggled from the beard again.  It was a barely controlled sort of laugh.  Pearl wondered if she could get this girl to come loudly.  She stopped rocking and started thrusting, more with her hips than all of her weight.  Amethyst moaned, but again she stifled it against Pearl’s shoulder.  

Pearl shifted her hands and licked a long line up Amethyst’s neck.  She made a sound, but not the one Pearl wanted.  She bit hard, and Amethyst moaned from the back of her throat at the stars.  The sound made Pearl hump a little faster, but she controlled it somehow.  She licked the mark she had probably left and kissed it a few times.  

The back of Amethyst’s head seemed to be connected to the blanket now, because she didn’t lift it.  Her breath was billowing out of her mouth like steam.  She wasn’t moaning yet, just breathing hard and holding it when she felt a sound bubbling up.  This usually ended in a noise that sounded like a pout to Pearl.  She thought it was cute.  

Pearl sped up just a bit, and Amethyst’s back arched even higher as Pearl let out a sigh and grunted.  

“Name,” Amethyst mumbled.  

“What?” Pearl’s rhythm faltered a little, but not much.  

Amethyst’s head unstuck from the blanket, and she brought it up to the side of Pearl’s, “What’s your name?  I wanna say it.”

Pearl felt herself blush harder than she already was and faltered a lot.  She didn’t know which one to give this girl.  Would she think “Pearl” or one of the others she was thinking about was weird or that she was joking?  And how would the rest of this feel if she was pulling a name out of Amethyst that wasn’t hers anymore?

She suddenly felt fingers running through her hair again, “Are you okay?” Amethyst whispered.  

“Y-yes, I- sorry, you stumped me,” she ducked her head, still humping slowly, and tried to laugh it off.  

“Why?”

Pearl swallowed, “I just- have a few of those.  I dunno which to say.”

Amethyst played with her hair for a second before, “You wanna test ‘em out?”

Pearl’s cheek bumped against Amethyst’s in surprise, but Amethyst didn’t flinch away.  

“What?”

“Gimme one.  Lemme try it.”  As an afterthought, Amethyst tugged at the back of Pearl’s jacket, “And speed up a little.”

“Sorry,” Pearl rocked and then thrusted until they were both into it again.  

Amethyst squeezed a fistfull of fabric at Pearl’s shoulder, “Say a name, I’m almost there,” she panted.  

Throwing away all pretense, Pearl muttered a name into Amethyst’s ear, and she whimpered it back to her.  The second time she said it, Pearl shook her head.  “Not that one.”

Amethyst squeezed her shirt and jacket again and whimpered wordlessly.  Pearl muttered another name, heard it moaned back this time, and vetoed it faster.  

“Hurry, hurry,” Amethyst breathed.  

Pearl said, “Pearl,” into Amethyst’s ear with a feeling of self-consciousness.  That one had been her favorite so far, even if Amethyst saying it just then hadn’t made her shiver.  She said it again and again, in between sharp breaths and sounds that Pearl was starting to imitate.  

“Harder, Pearl,” and she obliged with a rush of pleasure that made her groan into the blanket next to Amethyst’s head.  

Amethyst’s hands were fists holding Pearl’s jacket in one and a hank of her hair in the other.  She started at a low moan that climbed to a higher-pitched shout, saying Pearl’s name and soon devolving into wordless moaning.  Pearl’s came just as Amethyst was audibly coming down from hers.  Her voice shook as it rose an octave or two, mostly moaning either, _“Yes!”_ or nothing in particular.  She thrusted a little erratically right at the end, rocked forward twice more, and then sighed quickly, breathing hard.  

Pearl started to push away, trying to pull out, but Amethyst held her there by the hair.  Pearl made an involuntary noise of agreement and ducked down like Amethyst wanted her to.  The kissing was different this time.  It was slower and softer.  Pearl sank down to her elbows and tilted her head some more.  Amethyst hummed and wrapped both arms around Pearl’s neck.  

Pearl broke away, suddenly realizing something, “I didn’t- I'm sorry, I didn't ask for yours.  Your name.”  She was starting to feel really sleepy.  

“T’s Amethyst,” she mumbled, smiling.  

Pearl let her forehead fall onto Amethyst’s and smiled herself, “Oh, that’s- so pretty.”

Amethyst giggled and kissed her again with one hand on either side of Pearl’s face.  They parted, and Pearl snickered when Amethyst started rubbing her cheeks.  “It’s so rubbable.”

“Thank you.”  Pearl laughed some more when Amethyst kept making little circles in her beard with the tips of her fingers.  “Is it okay if I pull out now?”

“Yeah.  Don’t go too far, though, it’s cold.”

“Okay,” Pearl smiled and leaned back and away from Amethyst, who stifled a little sigh.  Pearl took off the condom and was immediately at a loss for where to put it.  

“Here, gimme,” Amethyst held her hand out and Pearl passed it to her, holding it with her index finger and thumb.  Amethyst took it and threw it backhanded in a random direction.  

“Amethyst!”

“It’s just one condom, it’s not gonna wreck the world.”

Pearl held down a retort about butterfly wings and let Amethyst pull her back down on top of her.  “That’s the worst kind of littering,” she said as Amethyst shivered.  

“Why, cause it’s got jizz in it?”

“Yes, that’s absolutely why!”

Amethyst laughed and a cloud of steam floated up and disappeared into the air.  “Nobody’s gonna pick it up, don’t worry about it.”

Pearl huffed, deciding to drop it, and pushed her arms underneath Amethyst's back.  She felt cold through her jacket.  Pearl settled down on top of her and jumped back up when she realized she hadn’t put herself away because she’d touched Amethyst’s thigh.  “Sorry, I forgot.”  She pulled her underwear back on right and pulled her pants up a little.  “You should put yours back on, too,” she said, zipping up her jeans and observing Amethyst’s one and a half bare legs.  Her left calf was the only clothed thing below her waist.  

“What if I want some more sugar, sugar?” she stretched and practically pulled Pearl back down with her voice.  

“I’m afraid you’ll have to wait for a little bit before I’m ready to give you anything else,” Pearl said matter-of-factly.  

Amethyst bumped their noses together, “Eat me out?”

Pearl blinked in embarrassed surprise.  “Oh, that.”

“Yeah, that,” Amethyst laughed into Pearl’s mouth, and Pearl kissed her back.  “I’m all gooey n soft down there, it’ll taste good,” Amethyst murmured, a smile still tugging at the corners of her mouth.  

Pearl felt herself turning red, but managed a mostly even voice, “I can- do that.  If you want.”

“I do want.”  

Amethyst’s rumble sent shivers down and back up Pearl’s spine.  Pearl hunched her shoulders and beat down the urge to start right now, “Do… you happen to have any dental dams, then?”

Amethyst laughed, “Yeah, my friend has like forty in her glove box,” she gestured vaguely to the car parked a few yards away.  

“Oh, is it locked?”

“You could try a door.”

Not convinced this would work, Pearl got up, put her jacket over Amethyst’s legs- Amethyst laughed- and jogged over to the car with just a t-shirt and jeans on.  She stumbled a little and huffed in frustration when the first one was locked.  

“Don't lose hope!” one of Amethyst’s fists punched the air as she yelled this over at Pearl, who smiled and tried the other one on this side.  That one was locked, too, and so was the third one.  Pearl gasped in surprise when the back right door opened, and she stumbled again.  “Woo!” Amethyst celebrated from the blanket and smiled up at the stars.  

Pearl hopped in, grabbed one of the dental dams Amethyst had mentioned, and jumped down with a suppressed smile on her face.  When she got back to the blanket, Amethyst held out her arms for a hug.  “C’mere, I’m freezing.”

Pearl took her jacket back and hugged Amethyst really tightly.  Amethyst giggled into her ear again, “Why don’t we just do it in the car?”

Pearl looked at her in surprise and then at the car, whose door she had forgotten to close.  “Good idea.”

Amethyst laughed again when Pearl picked her up and carried her to the backseat.  When the door was closed, Pearl pulled Amethyst’s pants off of her leg and left them on the floor of the car.  “Where did your shoes go?”

“I think they’re outside,” Amethyst tugged her closer by the front of her shirt, “I’ll get ‘em later.”

They started kissing again.  Pearl scooted forward after kicking her shoes to the floor and tucked her legs underneath Amethyst’s, sitting on her ankles.  “Warmer in here,” Pearl mumbled contentedly.  

“Yeah,” Amethyst’s arms were wrapped about Pearl’s shoulders.  “We’re gonna steam it up, like in Titanic.”

Pearl laughed against Amethyst’s bottom lip and lifted her up to lay her down on the seat instead of kissing her against the door.  She sighed her nerves away and slipped her hands up Amethyst’s shirt.  Amethyst breathed in a little hiss, “Your hands are cold!”

Pearl pushed her fingertips into Amethyst’s ribs and she jerked up with squeal.  “Noo!” she laughed.  She stopped and and bit her lip when Pearl slid her hands over her breasts, “Nnh.”

“They’ll get warm,” Pearl murmured.  She slipped a finger between Amethyst’s bra and her skin and ran it over her nipple.  

“Lick it,” Amethyst had a hand on either side of Pearl’s head, and their noses were brushing, but all Pearl could see of her face was the blushing and her biting her lip.  Pearl slid her palm around Amethyst’s side and unhooked her bra.  She pushed it up with Amethyst’s shirt and dragged her tongue over her nipple.  Amethyst gasped quietly, and Pearl licked it again before she sucked it.   _“Uhnh…_ Pearl,” she whispered, and Pearl scraped her teeth along the top of it gently before swirling her tongue around it again.  She kneaded the other breast as Amethyst made another noise.  

Something in Pearl’s stomach flashed when Amethyst lifted her hips off of the seat for a second.  She started kissing down the center of Amethyst’s stomach right away, and Amethyst arched her back in agreement.  Pearl got to the inside of her thigh pretty fast, already digging around in her pocket for the dental dam.  She gave Amethyst a hickey as she unwrapped it and got a moan in return.  

Amethyst tensed when Pearl spread her apart with the dam separating their skin.  Pearl licked her from bottom to top and she moaned like Pearl’s tongue there had surprised her.  Her legs were over Pearl’s shoulders, and her thighs were tense and close together.  Pearl almost growled in agreement when Amethyst’s hand found the hair at the back of her head.  The petting made her feel attended to, and after a few seconds of it, Pearl slid her hands up to explore Amethyst’s front and sides.  She felt Amethyst breathing hard under her hands, and a little jump when Pearl’s tongue found a really sensitive spot.  The jump was accompanied by a little sigh and a tighter hold on Pearl’s head by Amethyst’s thighs.  A little crackly hum rose from the back of Pearl’s throat when Amethyst’s grip on her hair tightened.  She flicked her tongue over the spot that had made Amethyst twitch and smiled as Amethyst said her name.  Pearl pressed a kiss firmly into the same spot and got a reaction, so she started just kissing it.  

After a few seconds of this, Amethyst squirmed, “I will _murder_ you.”

Pearl laughed and started rolling her tongue continuously over it.  Amethyst began to moan between breaths, quiet at first and then slowly louder.  She said Pearl’s name a lot, which Pearl enjoyed immensely, as much as the hair pulling.  

Amethyst was shaking now.  Pearl tried to do it harder and jumped when Amethyst’s hips jerked up in response.  She didn’t stop, and Amethyst’s voice broke as she clung to Pearl’s hair with both hands.  Eventually her voice started coming down, her grip loosened and her legs relaxed a little.  

“Fuck,” Amethyst panted a few breaths after her orgasm faded.  

“Something wrong?” Pearl murmured against the inside of Amethyst’s thigh.  

“Uh-uh,” Amethyst shook her head.  She moved her legs off of Pearl’s shoulders and stretched as much as she could across the seats.  “C’mere.”

Pearl was starting to really like Amethyst’s hands on her cheeks.  

“Thanks for the sugar, sugar.”

“You’re welcmm,” Pearl kissed her gently, the sleepiness from after they both finished outside coming back to make her eyelids heavy.  

“Hang on,” Amethyst sat up to sit on the seat correctly and take off her jacket.  She took off her bra and the dam and put her underwear back on.  Pearl watched her with her eyes half closed, getting distracted by the way her hair moved.  Amethyst jumped and looked behind her under her arm when Pearl touched her back to feel the hair hanging in front of it.  

She smiled, “D’you like it?”

“Mmhm,” Pearl smiled back and tucked her arm under her head.  “I like the color.”

“Thanks,” she shifted around and flopped onto the seat in front of Pearl so that they were facing each other, “It took forever.”

Pearl hummed a laugh and let Amethyst nestle underneath her chin.  She tangled their legs together and slipped her hand underneath Pearl’s jacket to put her arm over her side.  Pearl shifted so that she was practically being held captive in the corner between the back of the seat and the bottom of it by Amethyst’s weight.  

“Are you okay like that?”

“Very,” Pearl mumbled.  

Amethyst giggled again and kissed Pearl’s chest through her shirt.  Pearl puffed it out a little and hummed.  

“You’re super cute,” she murmured.  

“You think so?” Pearl looked down at the top of her head.  

Amethyst nodded, shimmied closer to Pearl, and stopped talking for a while.  

Pearl’s head felt fuzzy.  

“I only ever do this when I drink,” she mumbled matter-of-factly, breaking the silence.  She felt Amethyst look up and push her nose against her neck.  “Is that sleazy?”

“Nah, that’s being in your twenties.”

Pearl laughed once, “No, I mean.  Not just the drunk part.  The… doing it with a different person every time part.”

Amethyst nudged the underside of Pearl’s jaw with her forehead.  “Depends on why you’re doing it.”

Pearl didn’t talk for a minute this time.  “I don’t think my reasons make it good.  For me.”

“You mean you wanna be going steady with someone?” Amethyst sounded sleepy.  

Pearl realized that she sounded much the same, “Mmhm.  And some other stuff.”

“Oh.  Wull.  Maybe do that?”

Pearl laughed again, “Good plan.”

Amethyst nipped at Pearl’s neck in retaliation and Pearl jumped, smiling.  

“What about you? Is this good for you?”

Amethyst nodded, “Yeah, this is okay right now.  No ties.”

“Mm.”

They paused for another few moments.  Eventually, Pearl planted a firm kiss on the top of Amethyst’s head and got comfortable.  Amethyst kissed her chest through her shirt again, and then one after the other, they both fell asleep.  

~

“Is your name still Pearl?”  Amethyst was looking sideways at her.  

This seemed to pull the woman out of a trance, and after looking at Amethyst blankly for a second, the woman smiled.  “Yes, it is.”

Amethyst pretended to be extremely flattered, “You’re welcome.”

Pearl laughed out loud, with her head tilted back a little and everything.  “Is yours still Amethyst?”

“Yeah,” Amethyst smiled.  She wanted to ask, ‘Are you still looking for a relationship?’ but decided that wasn’t the best way to go about it.  Too blunt.  

Pearl folded her arms over her knees and tilted her head curiously, “Are you still single?”

Oh.  

Amethyst blinked a few times in surprise and smiled wide with a nervous laugh, “Uhh, yeah.  What about you?”

“Mmhm.  Totally free.  Tomorrow, to be more specific.”

Amethyst grinned and scooted closer.  She liked this girl.  “ _Where_ tomorrow, to be even more specific?”

**Author's Note:**

> I put this into Natural Reader and died laughing, use Lucy from UK's voice if you do it
> 
> (also, disclaimer, this is the product of me daydreaming about my gender + liking pearlmethyst + only being good for smut recently. if i got something wrong in relation to how the gender thing works with you or like, a lot of people, it's because i'm nb and have not experienced this specifically.)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
